Varian
Varian is a young alchemist who appears as a recurring character, but he later becomes the main antagonist for the remainder of the first season, but was later able to be redeemed at the beginning of third season in ''Tangled: The Series''. Appearance At the beginning of season three during the events of "Rapunzel's Return", Varian gave himself a fake goatee and donned a bad boy outfit. With his black coat that has a red outlines, as he uses his coat to conceal his chemical mixer balls that are attached to one of the brown straps, just above his brown belt, along with a gray vest and tan pants. While his black-and-gray boots stick out. What mostly sticks out is his red bandanna with its design of sharp teeth that are in a lighter shade of red, along with his red gloves that decorated with its metal straps since they have what looks like boiler-meatier tempters on them. His fake goatee was later wiped off by Lance (much to his disappointment). When it was time to finally free his father from the amber, Varian had changed back into his normal clothes. Sometimes later in the events that led up to "The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne", Varian's new, more adventurous clothes are of a steampunk style, possibly due to him being an alchemist and his ideas being ahead of his time. His beige shirt sits under a maroon vest, while both of them are above his dark brown belt, tan pants and his new maroon-and-gray boots. Like the red gloves he worn in "Rapunzel's Return", his black gloves have large brown straps, with round gold colored pieces of metal, possible companies, attached to them. Personality After about a year later in the third season timeline, Varian grew remorseful and became shamed of his own actions towards Corona and was worried that the length of them towards the royal family would prevent the kingdom's people to forgive him, in which made it easy for the Separatists of Saporia to use Varian's desire to erase the memory of what his rage had made him do towards Corona as away to gain his trust, with the false promise of no one getting hurt. When Varian learned that they had no intention of keeping that side of their deal and were going to use one of his unfinished mixtures to burn the kingdom and its people to the ground, he stands up to his former allies so he could try to stop them from doing so, as he doesn't want to cause any more pain or harm towards innocent people, and has already forgiven Rapunzel and just wants to be her friend again. After Varian received Rapunzel's forgiveness, rekindled friendship, support and faith in him, and is finally able to be with his father again, along with gaining Corona's forgiveness the right way, Varian became his original kind self again. Powers and Abilities Varian possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human teenage boy. Weapons Some of Varian's chemical formulas can be used as weapons (since most of them work just like Honey Lemon's Chem-balls). As a way to destroy obstacles that are in his way with the formulas that explode, to make people's feet stick to the ground (that he first used and made as away to keep a critter out), and even to be used as smoke bombs to make a quick get away. Some of these chemical mixtures are tired to the head a staff, that Varian started to carry around since the events of "Queen for a Day"; the formulas on the staff can glow in the dark making it a type of lantern in three chemical flasks. In the third season Varian was able to create a formula that causes people to forget, that he had planned to erase the memory of his crimes from the minds of Corona's people, but its uncompleted state can be used to burn whatever they touch and Varian didn't want to use them in that way, but the Separatists of Saporia did. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", Varian was able to find away to build and control an army of automatons, like the one that he and Rapunzel had faced in Der Soone's Tunnels. He even built one that he can climb into and could control from within, like a large, powerful suit of armor. Varian had even created a formula that can turn his pet raccoon, Ruddiger into a "monster" for a shot time, as he used Rudiger to serve as a distraction and to weaken the number of Corona's royal guards. Role in the Crossover Like he is in the first part of the Tangled TV series, Varian is a friend of the Big Four, until his father was trapped in the amber prison and blames Rapunzel for not coming to his aid. Sensing the darkness forming from his betrayed feelings, Pitch fuels his hatred and promises him that he'll help Varian free his father, so he could bring the young alchemist over to his side. However, because he reforms in the end, he is safe from Pitch's control and is reinstated as Rapunzel and the rest of the Big Four's friend. Relationships To see Varian's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, click here. To see Varian's pairings, click here. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists